


It's Not Bad Luck if Nobody's Wearing a Dress

by BittlesPie (RunningErrands)



Series: Patater Week 2017 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningErrands/pseuds/BittlesPie
Summary: Kent's a hot mess.Patater Week Day 2: Wedding Day/Proposal/Honeymoon





	

“Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck.”  Kent paced in circles around his dressing room.  “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.  I love Alexei but like...I’m totally tying him down.  I proposed to him on ice, like, what if he just said yes because he felt pressured to?  That was so shitty of me to do.”  
“Kent, calm down.”  Bitty crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow.  “Do you really think Jack and I would let Tater marry you if he didn’t really want to?”

“No, but I don’t know, Tate might just be hiding it!  You never know!”  Kent groaned, flopping down on one of the chairs.

“Since when has Tater been able to hide anything Kent?  He’s literally the most open person I know!  And I know Shitty Knight, remember?”  Bitty rolled his eyes.  “Stand up, you’re wrinkling your suit.”

“Hey Bits, Kent needs to line up to walk down the aisle, Georgia already confirmed that Tater’s waiting in the wings but he’s getting impatient..”  Swoops’ voice came over Bitty’s walky talky.  

“Alright, we’re on our way.”  Bitty replied, putting the walky talky on the dressing room’s table, since he wouldn’t need it for the rest of the night.  “See?  He’s excited.  Stop panicking.  Do you really want Tater to see your face like that when he starts to come down the aisle?  Really?”  

“No.”  Kent admitted.

“Exactly.  Now come on, we have to go before Tater decides to walk whenever he wants.  He could see you!  It’s not allowed!”

“You know that this wedding doesn’t have a bride right?  It’s not bad luck because there are no dresses for either of us to see, so we shouldn’t have to hide from each other.”  Kent frowned.

“Do you want to take the chance?”  Bitty raised an eyebrow, knowing how superstitious hockey players could be, it was a surprise that Kent had even tried to protest.

Kent shook his head.

“Didn’t think so, come on, or Jeff will leave without you.”  Bitty led him to Jeff before leaving to take his place by Jack’s side.  

The music started, soft and quiet, and Kent felt his heart drop into his stomach as he took his first step forward.  The aisle was fairly short, maybe thirty feet long at most.  They had opted for a chapel rather than a large church, since they had so few guests who weren’t involved in the wedding.  Kent reached the front and turned to wait as all the groomsmen and women came down the aisle.  

Jeff was already at his side as his best man, so Jack walked down the aisle with Bitty, taking his place as Alexei’s best man as Bitty took his place beside Kent.  Next Allison walked down with Snowy, with Marty and Logan following behind.  Snowy and Marty stepped to Alexei’s side as Allison and Logan stepped to Kent’s, and finally Alexei appeared at the door of the chapel with Georgia to guide him down the aisle.

Kent lost his breath when he saw Alexei.  He had seen Alexei in suits so, so many times, but this felt incredibly different.  He wore a simple gray suit, but it fit him perfectly, and the cufflinks Kent had bought him for their third anniversary sparkled in the lights of the chapel.  He looked incredible.

Before Kent knew it Alexei was at the altar, and all Kent wanted in life was to kiss him, but a look from Bitty made him turn to the altar, fingers itching with the need to hold Alexei’s hand.

The ceremony was maybe ten minutes long, simple and concise, but when it came time for Kent’s vows, it felt like it had been only a couple seconds.

“‘Lex, I.”  Kent stopped in horror, that wasn’t even close to what he had written out.  “Haha it looks like I’m winging this now.”  His throat dried up a little as the congregation laughed quietly.  “I...I love you so much.  I never thought I would have this with anyone, much less someone as kind, and gentle, and loving as you are.  I honestly don’t know where I would be without you, and I want everyone to know that you’re the most perfect man I could have ever asked to date, much less marry...I had never wanted to get married before you, but now I know, it’s all I want in life, spending the rest of my life with you.  So-” Kent wiped at his eyes and chuckled.  “Your turn I guess.”  He choked out, keeping his head up so he could look at Alexei.

“Kenny, I grow up in Russia, where this is not allowed, it’s bad, they say it’s sick.  I move to America for hockey, but find much more.  I’m glad I’m find you here too, or else I will be alone forever.  You show me is okay, is good, and great, and wonderful to love you, not bad or sick, I not hide here, I have everything I want, and I am excited to stay with you for the rest of our lives together.  I love you too Kenny.”  Alexei leaned forward like he was going to kiss Kent’s forehead, but stopped, puppy dog eyes turning on Kent.

It felt like it took forever for Shitty to finally proclaim them husbands, and let them kiss.

“Goddamn I never want to have to wait to kiss you again.”  Kent breathed after a hell of a kiss as the chapel cheered.  

“Never will.”  Alexei grinned, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always any comments or constructive criticisms are welcome! Feel free to give me a holler over on tumblr at bittlespie.tumblr.com. <3 <3 <3


End file.
